Don't Know Why Songfic
by ILuvMyMiroku
Summary: Songfic to Norah Jones' song "Don't Know Why". When Inuyasha wants to become human and Kagome flees, what happens? -Completed-


Disclaimer Number One: I don't own Inuyasha! I only own the story! But wouldn't it be good if I did own the show? Or the manga? Hmm… Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This kinda took me a long time to write. But besides my meaningless rambling, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Disclaimer Number Two: And I don't own the song "Don't Know Why"! I really don't know whom it's owned by, but I do know that it is sung by Norah Jones!

Don't Know Why

****

Chapter One: Don't Know Why

It was a mild March morning. Not yet too hot, but not yet too cold either. An eighteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi was driving her car, which was a new Punchbug Convertible bought by her grandfather, down a deserted road. The road itself, which wasn't paved so it was just a dirt road, seemed crying out in pain as she drove along, the dust flying into the air behind her tires. The sky was dark and brim with storm clouds. It was a dreary morning, and Kagome sighed as she flipped the switch in the middle of her dashboard to turn off the radio. It had been storming every day for the past week, and they never seemed to stop. Stopping her car at the top of the hill, over the front windshield she could see the Shrine that her family owned buried deep in the woods. She had drove off at the crack of dawn, thinking that she needed some time to think. One single tear rolled down her face as she thought of why she had run away, the main reasons being fear and indecision. The fear and indecision that she was afraid of was caused by one person, one man. And that man's name was Inuyasha.

__

'I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come'

It had taken three years to have Inuyasha finally admit his feelings to Kagome, which he had done over a month ago. But since that month, many things had happened. Kagome had found someone to love her, and she was as happy as anything. Until that one night a week ago, whenever her and Inuyasha were sitting by a cackling fire under the glowing stars, Kagome curled up into his arms since they were up high into the mountains, making the atmosphere chilly. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had gone to bed early, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome having a small conversation. He kissed her a couple times, and he gripped her hand as he took a deep breath.

"Kagome…" he had said in a hushed whisper, which she had to lean in close to Inuyasha just to be able to hear. "We have finally collected all of the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, and they've just been sitting in your era for the longest time being worthless. They need to serve a purpose, so that the jewel can finally disappear and we can all get back to normal lives." Kagome was surprised at how strong his voice was and how confident he was with words she thought he would never say. She then gasped as he started his next sentence, squeezing her hand tighter. "And I was wondering if…"

It had all been a blur from there, although Kagome could remember the scene perfectly. She listened to him in disbelief as he started talking about his past with Kikyo… Telling her of all the intimate moments they had shared. And the promise they had made to each other before being set up by Naraku. And although she was nervous, Kagome shook her head in an approving matter as he asked her the question she had been wanted answered for the longest time. He had asked her to finally make the jewel serve a purpose, that purpose being to have Inuyasha become human. He had been in Kagome's era enough times in the past couple ears before that to realize that it wasn't so bad, and that he wanted to try and live there for himself with Kagome, or he could always go back with Sango or Miroku and their little daughter Nami, or go back to protect Shippo, who was residing in Satsuki's village.

'_When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand'_

Kagome wished that she could just escape this world of hers. Or to be in another body, one that didn't have to have problems like hers. Of course she wanted to spend her life with Inuyasha, she had always wanted to in the first place when she had fallen in love with him. But whenever she was in her room looking out her window that morning, her gaze locked on the door to the hut which had the well, completed Shikon Jewel clutched in her hand, she realized she couldn't take it as he came out of the well and outside. Kagome watched him intently. He had leaned against the frame of the little hut, since they had agreed to meet there and no place else. He had caught her scent and followed it to her bedroom, but by the time he had gotten into her room by the open window, she had already left. The rest of the household was still asleep since it was early in the morning, and he didn't want to awake them as he simply jumped out of the window, running around the side of the house to see that Kagome had taken her car and had drove away. Her scent was slowly disappearing, and Inuyasha frowned as he had slowly walked back to the Well, keeping his fists clenched, mumbling to himself how he should've been shot to another tree or something by a sacred arrow since the same promise he had made to two people had been broken once again.  
  
'_My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever  
  
Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone'_

Kagome couldn't have just told Inuyasha that she forgot the next time she saw him. This was something way too important to forget. How could you forget something this important? You simply couldn't, enough said. Drawing in a good amount of air and exhaling harshly, Kagome turned her keys in the ignition of the car and lightly pressed her right foot to the gas petal as she drove down the hill.

'_My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever'_

It had been a good hour until Kagome had reached her home, still unsure of her emotions as she parked her car near the garage beside Souta's bicycle. She didn't care about her mother, grandfather or younger brother's greetings as she raced up the stairs and into her room, instantly closing the door behind her the second she rushed in. Her breath was ragged from suddenly stopping, and she looked down at her tatami matted floor as she slowly coughed her breath, bringing a hand up to her chest over her heart. She then slowly lifted her head up, gasping in surprise as she saw none other than Inuyasha sitting on her bed. He was just watching her curiously as he had the Jewel clutched in his hand, as if he had been examining over it earlier.  
  
'_Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come.'_

Inuyasha smiled as their eyes met, patting the area on the mattress beside him, signaling for her to sit down beside him. Instead, she ran into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. She lightly laughed as she heard Inuyasha gasp in surprise as the sound of the Jewel fell off the bed onto the tatami mat. Inuyasha embraced Kagome back, lightly kissing the top of her forehead before he said anything.

"Kagome… Why didn't you come?" he asked lightly. Kagome gave no response, so he kept on talking. "To the well? Earlier this morning? Give me the honest answer."

"I was… Scared."

"Scared?" Inuyasha repeated, pulling himself away from Kagome. She sat up straight in his lap, looking down at him, nodding. "Kagome, what is there to be afraid of?"

"I was just afraid that…" Kagome started, not sure what she could say, for she really didn't even know the truth herself. "…You wouldn't like being human. And that you would wish you could turn back into the hanyou form that I also love you as, because being human really doesn't have a lot of strong points since you wouldn't be able to wield the Tetsaiga anymore and…"

"And what?" Inuyasha asked, cutting her off. "Kagome, it's taken me the past two years to decide what to do with the jewel, and I've finally made my decision. If I live here with you, in your era, I won't need to protect you from hordes of demons seeking the jewel since it would no longer be in existence, giving them no reason to show up. Besides, there aren't any demons in your era in the first place. We'd be fine…" Inuyasha finished, looking to Kagome. She still had a look of uncertainty on her face as he shrugged his shoulders, leaning in to kiss her lightly. He succeeded in this task, and the gentle kiss ended as Kagome began to stand up, grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked back at him and gave him a warm, loving smile. "To where we promised to finish off the jewel's existence," she said as she reached down and picked the jewel off of the floor, thankful that it wasn't chipped. "To the well."

Inuyasha smiled as he followed after, knowing that in his mind this was the right choice to make. He loved Kagome with all of his heart, and now they could live together in piece, without the constant deed of worrying everyday that it could be the last day of their lives. He still didn't know why Kagome never came to the well, although he had listened to what she had said. But it wasn't her that came for him; it was him that came back for her.

The End

Okay guys, sorry for the really weird ending. Don't hurt me, I was brain dead! Lol, I love when I just pull out a Word Document and just start typing… I did this in less than an hour. Pretty good though, ne?


End file.
